Transformers Prime Shattered Glass: Shattered Memories
by RatchetLover
Summary: Shattered Glass AU. The story of how Filrod Gallifrey, high school Psychopathic 15-year-old, meets the Doctor of Doom, Ratchet.
1. Chapter 1

**First Encounter-**

_I was walking home from school when a car pulled up in front of me making it so I had to stop._

_"Hey, I'm from you fathers work, and he asked if I could pick you up." A man with black hair and a blue truck explained._

_"Ok if what you say is true than what is our code word?" I challenged._

_"Y.O.L.O" he said smirking._

_My eyes widened and I darted into the desert and looked back to see the man catching up in his car. I took a sharp turn left and ran for a mesa. I climbed up it and hid_

_behind a rock, I peered out of my hiding spot to see him walking towards me when he got picked up by a white and purple giant robot. The robot glared at him and walked_

_towards an elevator. I sighed in relief forgetting about the robot until it was too late and he looked where I was._

_"Meet me at Jasper High after the human school" he growled out and stalked into the elevator turning around "we need to talk."_

_..._

"Filrod Gallifrey" I snapped my eyes open to see my teacher Mrs. Ghanaian looking at me, mad.

"Yes, Mrs. Ghanaian?" I asked sitting up.

"This is the third time you fell asleep in class this week, why?" She asked.

"I don't sleep well at night." I told her honestly.

"Well than, did you tell your parents?"

"No"

"Why"

"They won't care"

"Yes they will"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

Ding... Ding... Ding...

The bell rang and everyone left chattering like the pests they are. I got up and walked out of the room thinking about what the male robot wanted. I left the school and didn't see a motorcycle, a SUV, and a race car. In fact, I was distracted by my thoughts I didn't see Jack in front of me until it was too late and we crashed and both fell.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Jack apologized jumping to his feet.

"Me neither" I got up. "Jack, is it? Look it was my fault I was in your way, not yours so stop blaming yourself on stupid things, got it?"

"Yes?" Jack replied unsure.

"Good" I walked to the wall by the steps and sat down on them.

"Shouldn't you be going home?" Jack such a foolish being.

"I am waiting for someone who apparently wants to talk" I answered his question.

"Who?"

"I don't know"

"Then why are you going to talk to them?"

"Because I'm insane" yup insane fits me perfectly.

"Um... ok" Miko and Rafael came out of school.

"Woohooo! Freedom!" Miko is energetic and annoying.

Rafael is a geek or nerd I get those two mixed up all the time.

That is when a white and purple ambulance showed. 'Hmmm those colors were the same colors on mister robo- grumpster.' Jack, Miko, and Rafael looked at the ambulance in fear which made me like it a whole lot more.

"Uhh... Filrod get into the race car... NOW!" Rafael so scared.

"I love this thing!" I shouted walking over to the ambulance. "It scares you... ha!"

"Are you insane! It's evil!"

"Jack, Jack, Jack, I already told you I was." I replied shaking my head.

"Well, don't be, it's a..." Miko started.

"A giant robot who turns into an ambulance?" I finished getting surprised looks from them.

"How did you know?" Rafael asked tilting his head.

"Classified." I stated proudly.

"Well maybe I can ask." The ambulance stated.

'Hmm, so my theory was right.' I didn't look at him when I leaned against his frame getting a low growl from his engines.

"Oh, shut it you big baby" I muttered under my breath, "so what do you want to talk about?"

I felt the ambulance jerk forward in surprise, "the three organics told you I was evil and you still want to talk to me?"

I shrug slightly "I get the full story before making a debate on trusting or not."

"Filrod, are you having a conversation with that murderer?!" Miko squeaked.

I rolled my eyes and glared at the fool than snapped, "he has feelings too you know!"

I got surprised looks from the three idiots and the robot turned ambulance made a surprised sound, I smirked and pet the sentient beings hood. My smirk faded when my phone rang, I took it out of my pocket and looked at the ID, it said: Mother, I cursed under my breath and answered.

"Hello... school... no, I didn't get detention... nope... I don't care... still don't care... than get take out... what do you mean you can't?... you walk... you need the exercise... oh, for the love of- I'll be there in 5... ya ya ya, stop buttering me up... bye." I hung up and stopped pacing.

I turned toward the ambulance, "sorry gotta go, rain check?"

Before he could respond I ran, turned down an alleyway, ran until an intersection, turned left, and ran to the closest house. I opened the door and ducked just in time as one of my brother's toys went for my head. It sailed above me and into the yard.

"Brian, no throwing things in the house! Especially at people!" I scolded him.

The two-year-old puffed out his cheeks to show his irritation, I completely ignored it as I fetched his toy and handed it back to him before heading to the kitchen where my mother was looking at a cook book.

She took notice of me and beamed, "oh Filrod, you're finally here! What do you think of Macaroni and Cheese with little hotdog slices in it?"

"If you aren't the one cooking it than it's fine"

The woman pouted and whined, "I'm not that bad"

"You were able to mess up pizza, just by sticking it in the oven!" I retorted.

A baby crying was heard from the living room.

"Filrod, can you cook it while I take care of Misty? Thanks!"

My mother handed me the book before heading to where my little sister was.

I rolled my eyes, "why ask if you aren't gonna wait for the answer?"

I proceeded in gathering the ingredients that the book stated before closing said book and going by my instinct; the food always tasted better when I did anyways. I dumped the noodles when they were cooked and put the cheese, milk and butter into the pot before adding the noodles and some Red Robin Seasoning. I mixed them all together and got three plates out and set the table before setting the pot on a trivet before calling in everyone.

Mother carried in my month-old sister and placed her on the baby high chair before closing the chair with the eating area. Brian ran in and was about to sit down.

"Ahahah, wash your hands first mister" I told him.

He puffed out his cheeks once more and mother had to promise to do the hand washing with him to get him to do so. They both left and I washed my hands in the kitchen sink before grabbing the rice, carrots and green beans baby food and placed it where little Misty couldn't reach. Mother and Brian entered once more and both sat at the table. Mother and Brian prayed while Misty babbled and I stared at the ceiling in boredom.

After praying, mother fed Misty while Brian and I ate; mother ate after Misty finished. I cleaned up the table and washed the dishes while mother cleaned Misty and Brian up. Mother proceeded in loading the dishwasher and turning it on while I played patty-cake with Misty.

That night, around 9 pm, when Misty and Brian were already settled down and sleeping and mother was watching TV, I wrote in my diary and thought up a plan to meet up with Mister Robo-Grumpster sometime tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Robots, Break In-**

I brushed my dirty blonde hair behind my ear as I looked at the clock above the whiteboard. Only two more minutes until the end of school.

'Only two more minutes and I can meet Robo-Grumpster again' I thought before returning to my nearly complete homework, only one more problem left to do and it was on Polynomials.

I did the problem in my mind before writing the answer in the space, not caring that I needed to do the math on the paper for full credit. The bell rang seconds later and I packed up before heading out. I passed all the students and began heading to the Mesa where I and Robo-Grumpster first met when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Filrod, where are you going?" Miko's voice asked.

I tilted my head to look at Miko's worried amber eyes before rolling my emerald ones.

"Why does it matter to you?" I scoffed, pulling away.

"You're going to meet Ratchet again, aren't you?" she demanded, I rolled my eyes and continued to walk.

She grabbed my wrist, holding me back, "Filrod, you can't! He's insane!"

I glared at her, giving a low hiss, "I guess that makes two of us"

She took a startled step back, hurt flickering in her eyes. I tched before whipping around and stalking away.

"Don't Do This Filrod! He'll Kill You!"

I stopped and tilted my head to look at the blue sky, already done with listening to her. I turned at her, a dangerous gleam in my eyes.

"Don't assume shit" I stated in an eerie calm voice.

Miko shivered but stood her ground, "I've seen him kill those of his own kind! I've seen him take humans and they were never seen again!"

I rolled my eyes.

Miko glanced at the SUV that always came to pick her up, she seemed to contemplate on something before making up her mind.

"Filrod, before you go and meet with him, can you please come with me to meet those who've known him for years?"

I stared at her, contemplating on the request. I could get to know more about Robo-Grumpster and figure out others views on him, but I would be going to meet strangers. I grumbled before walking over to her.

"Fine, but their views will not change mine" I warned.

Miko nodded and gestured for me to get into the SUV. I did so after she did. I glanced at the driver's side to get a description on the driver in case something happened but noticed no one was there.

Miko whispered something to the dashboard before listening to something and replying. The gear lever suddenly switched to Reverse and the car began pulling out. I felt panic overtake be and began trying to get out.

"Filrod! Filrod! Calm down, it's alright!" Miko, the crazy person, tried to calm me.

"Let Me Out! Let Me Out!" I yelled, my heart pounding quickly as I tried to on lock the door and open it.

"Calm down" an unknown male voice boomed and I froze for a second before continuing with the pounding.

"Filrod, it's okay, he's the vehicle!"

I suddenly stop, remembering Mister Robo-Grumpster and how he was a robot that changed into a vehicle. I slowly glance at the girl before looking at the steering wheel. The steering wheel had a purple symbol that looked like a creepy smiley face while Robo-Grumpsters' symbol was a frowny face.

I slowly settle and carefully watch our surroundings so that I could find my way back if need be. Suddenly, a portal-thing appeared and swallowed us. I felt a strange buzzy-vibratey-sick feeling go through me and groaned, closing my eyes.

"Sorry" Miko's voice said to my right, "I should have warned you about the bridge"

I cracked open my eyes and saw her standing at the door of the SUV. I unbuckled and got out of the car. My legs were a bit shaky but they didn't feel like they'd collapse so I stood next to Miko as the car suddenly shift and twist, turning into a large robot.

He was large, about two-three times taller the Robo-Grumpster, with completely orange eyes and a blue face. He had wheels on his back and large/tall shoulders. His main color was red and his secondary color was dark grey. His feet and hands were black. He looked like a heavy hitter.

"Filrod, this is my Guardian Breakdown, Breakdown this is Filrod" Miko introduced us.

I frowned and looked at her, "so he's the one who knows Robo-Grumpster?"

"One of them" Miko gestured for me to follow her and I did.

We entered a ridiculously large room through a too big door. I blinked at the large robots, there were like four or five of them in the room, Jack and Rafeal were leaning on a railing. Jack's eyes snapped over to meet mine and he did a double take.

"Filrod?!" the lanky boy called out in shock.

Suddenly, I was the center of unwanted attention. Miko looked at the light silver and blue eyes robot.

"Hey Bossbot, sorry about bringing her here without your permission but it was either doing this or letting her get herself killed" Miko spoke to him like it was no big deal.

I rolled my eyes with a soft scoff.

The silver robot, Bossbot, looked at me with a studying gaze before looking back at Miko.

"This is the one who Ratchet was visiting?"

Miko nodded, "and she was planning on meeting him... again!"

Bossbot's eyes turned worried and he looked at me, "may I ask why?"

I turned to meet his eyes with my own determination, "no you may not"

The humans didn't look as taken aback at the disrespect as the other robots did.

"Show some respect!" the red and green robot with wings snapped, glaring at me through sapphire eyes.

I glared back.

"Dreadwing, enough" Bossbot commanded and the winged robot, Dreadwing, backed down.

Bossbot knelt in front of me so that we were closer to eye level. I continued to look at him in defiance.

"Ratchet is not the Autobot you want contact with" he rumbled.

"No Autobot is" the thin female robot stated blandly.

I casted her a quick glance before looking back at Bossbot, "why not? He doesn't seem so bad"

"You only met him once!" Miko yelled, throwing her arms up.

"Three times actually" at their shocked, confused and worried looks I explained, "at school yesterday, earlier that day when I was heading to school and a month before that. Granted the first time was when he was in his vehicle form"

"Is He Stalking You?!" Miko shrieked, panic filling her gaze.

I gave her the most done look I could as I spoke with so much sarcasm only an idiot could miss it.

"Yes, I am being stalked by a giant robot of an entirely different species"

Apparently, Miko was one of those idiots.

She gasped in horror, "WHAT?! Megatron, we HAVE to keep her safe"

I facepalmed right there and then.

'Why am I always surrounded by idiots?'

Bossbot, Megatron, looked troubled, "do you know why you keep running into him?"

I rolled my eyes in irritation, "I only ran into him three times, I wouldn't classify that as a 'keep running into' situation"

"I would" the small cyan male with blue eyes muttered, rubbing his arm where his door was.

"Why don't y'all like him anyways? What'd he do to y'all?"

The robots glanced at each other before Breakdown spoke.

"He did so many awful things, many that no one can name they were so terrible. For instance, he experimented on our kind multiple times on our home planet and whenever he can on this planet, he even experiments on humans when he gets the chance"

"He's known as the Doctor of Doom" Miko chirped in.

I hummed, interesting, "'Doctor of Doom' hmmm? Sounds nice"

Miko gave me a 'seriously?' face and I smirked at her. I looked at the other's reactions and grinned at their slightly disturbed looks.

"What is wrong with this human?" the female asked, clearly wanting an answer.

I shrugged and casually stated, "I'm insane"

Jack gave a slight huff, not quite believing me. Miko and Raf looked uncomfortable while the robots glanced at each other in confusion.

"You may think you're insane but-"

I cut the cyan robot off, "I'm defiantly insane, I got tested"

He shifted slightly.

"But you still shouldn't be going to meet Ratchet, he's evil!"

"A boot is evil to an ant, a bird is evil to a worm, a human is evil to one another" I wisely stated, "guess who's the ant and worm in this"

Dreadwing glared, I smirked up at him. The robots and humans seemed to be done with my attitude and me in general because they portalled me to the school. I cackled as I headed home.

…

I slept peacefully, ready to actually meet Mister Robo-Grumpster, Ratchet, when something broke. I gasped and sat up, wide awake. I slowly crawled out of bed and peaked out of my room. Shadows moved down stairs. I felt a low rumble in my throat, these... these imbecilic were in MY house!

Suddenly I heard my brother and sister scream only to suddenly stop. Then a figure left their room, and moved towards mine. I backed away and quickly ducked under a fort, opening the trap door and entering it before closing it behind me. My door opened and footsteps sounded. I crawled to my hidden stash and grabbed two of the blades, ready to defend myself.

There was the sound of someone shoving things out of the way, a gunshot and footsteps fading. I listened carefully as I heard whispering voices before the door opened and closed. I released a breath and stayed where I was for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Taken by the Doctor of Doom-**

I left the hidden passageway, my blades pressed against the sides of my arms as I went to check on my family. I entered my siblings' room and saw them sleeping, the only strange part of it was that their necks were twisted strangely. I headed downstairs, where my mother's room was, and entered it. I saw my mother sleeping as well but red covered her blankets and her eyes were wide in horror. I frowned in confusion before shrugging and heading to the kitchen.

After taking an apple, I grabbed my backpack, put my blades in it, and headed to school. Miko looked over to me, opened her mouth before shaking her head and continued to talk to Jack and Rafeal. I ignored them as I walked into the school.

School was as boring as normal. At the end of school, I exited the building, only to be meeted by an African American-looking man in a suit.

"Filrod Anne Galifrey-Bishop?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "whose asking?"

"I am Agent Fowler of the organization known as M.E.C.H., I was asked to bring you in for questioning"

I scoffed, "why? Don't have any adults to terrorize?"

"Because you are involved in something you shouldn't be" he glowered.

I tilted my head and gave him a lazy smirk, "I have no idea what you're talking about, care to refresh my memory?"

He leaned into my face, his eyes glowing with malice, "I could always take you in for the killing of your family. After all, everyone knows you're Psychopathic"

I narrowed my eyes at him once more, the low rumbling came back. He smirked, knowing he struck a chord. I opened my mouth before snapping it shut, noticing a familiar shape in the parking lot. I grinned in amusement.

"I would come with you, but I have a prior engagement" I gave him a devious look, "rain check?"

Agent Fowler looked angered, "no, you are to come with us right now"

I growled deeply and shoved him away, "no thanks"

His eyes flashed with warning and he grabbed my wrist, "you don't have a choice" he pulled me towards a black van.

I struggled to get out of his grip, "Let Me Go You Piece Of Trash!"

Jack, Miko and Rafeal looked over and their eyes widened, they were about to help when-

"I believe the fair maiden told you to let go" a familiar voice hissed and Ratchet transformed.

He picked up Fowler, taking me with. He grabbed me around my stomach and forced Fowlers grip from mine before dropping Fowler. He transformed around me and sped down the road. I ended up in his passenger seat, no seatbelt on.

"Thanks" I gasped out as I gathered my breath.

"You get into too much trouble" he grumbled.

I grinned at that and sang-songed, "and you keep saving me~"

Ratchet made an annoyed rumbling and I cackled. Suddenly the portal appeared in front of us and Ratchet slammed on his breaks. Megatron, a silver and red female with a Dorito face and blue eyes and lots of twins/triplets came out. Breakdown, No-Face and the Spider female transformed behind us.

"Damn/Scrap" we said at the same time.

"Ratchet, let the human go!" Dorito-Face demanded.

"Aww, but she'll make the perfect experiment" Ratchet purred in a sinister voice, I covered my giggles with my hand.

"She is an innocent" Megatron snarled.

Ratchet chuckled a chuckle that could send chills down anyone's spine, well, almost anyone's. I grinned even more.

"That's what makes it much more fun" Robo-Grumpster purred, "her screams will be delicious"

I burst into laughter right then and there.

Another portal appeared and more robots came out, but they had red eyes.

"Nice of you to join the party" Ratchet called to them, "I'll be heading back to base now Prime; I have cargo to unload"

I lightly slapped his dashboard, still grinning. Ratchet drove through the portal and into a large hanger-base. He transformed and I was suddenly in his hand, before walking to a secluded section with lots of jars holding different items. I examined them more closely and snickered, recognizing them as human parts and different robot parts.

"Nice collection" I purred, sitting cross-legged.

"Thanks" Ratchet replied before dropping me in a large, clear cube.

I pouted as I rubbed my rump, annoyed that he didn't even warn me. 'What an ass' I thought as I stood up, I watched as a robot much bigger than him enter (black and purple with red eyes) and I watched as they conversed. The taller bot did not look so happy but nodded anyway and left.  
Ratchet dumped something soft in the cube, it looked like a bigger version of a wash cloth.

"You will be staying in there tonight" he told me before leaving.

I huffed in irritation before laying the cloth across the cube and laying on top of it. I rolled it into a burrito around me and fell into a restless sleep.

I awoke when I heard the door hiss open and glanced over. Ratchet entered with a slight limp and more scratches. A strange feeling, one that I've never felt before, came over me and I sat up.

"What happened?" I demanded, a strange tone in my voice.

Ratchet glanced over, he looked exhausted, "none of your business"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, squishing the unpleasant feeling, "whatever"

He grabbed some tools before sitting on the large table and shifted his leg. He flinched and I could see that one of his metal plating was crushed right into the leg. He used some of the tools and I silently watched as he fixed his leg.

He took off the rigid metal, barely wincing, and fixed the wires and plating underneath before wielding on a new metal plating and buffed it. He proceeded in getting up and going to the giant computer at the edge of the room.

I placed my hand on my stomach when it gave a low grumble. Ratchet didn't seem to hear it an I was relieved. I stood and looked up at the size, if I jumped high enough, I could grab the edge of the cube and pull myself up. I narrowed my eyes and couched, building up strength in my legs and I leapt. I was so close to the top, my finger-tips brushing it, before I dropped to the ground of it. I did it again and again until I finally grabbed it. I let out a relieved sigh and pulled myself to the top.

I crouched on the edge and looked down before looking at Ratchet, he was still working on the computer. I leapt down onto the ground; my legs rang in slight pain before feeling tickly and then normal. I trotted to the edge of the table and looked up at the Doctor.

"Hello" I chirped, Ratchet startled and looked over.

I grinned up at him and held my hands up, "up?"

Ratchet stared before rolling his purple optics and holding out his hand for me to climb on to. I climbed on and he placed me on his shoulder before returning to typing. I watched after climbing up to his head. I laid down on my stomach, my legs were lifted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Impressed (Guest): It will be explained later on in the series**

* * *

**How They Met-**

_Filrod, 6 years old, explored a forest that surrounded her house. Her mother wanted her to leave the house after receiving the mail. She slowed to a stop as she got to a creek, it had a fallen tree and what looked like the remnants of a swing. She backed away and darted forward, leaping and grabbing the rusty metal, letting go of it when she got to the other side. _

_She dropped into some bushes, she climbed out of them and headed further into the forest. The further she got, the quieter it became. She continued on, ignoring the warning of something big and dangerous around. She climbed a hill and gasped at what she saw on the other side. _

_A large robot with dark blue and black metal laid in a glowing, purple puddle. She cautiously walked over to him and slowly walked through the sticky puddle before climbing up him. She examined him some more and saw a large wound on his side. The wound went from his waist (on his abdomen) to inbetween his shoulder blades. _

_Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly climbed back down. She looked around for something to stop the bleeding, the only thing around was trees and the stream. _

_So, she headed home, grabbed a bucket, rope and a saw from the family Greenhouse and some of the hung up and drying clothing and towels. She ran back to the large robot. When she got back, she placed the clothes and saw down before taking the bucket to the creek and filling it with water. She returned to the robot, took one of the towels and climbed back onto the robot with the bucket in her other hand. _

_Filrod drenched the towel into the water and ran it over the strange colored blood on and around the wound. She continued to clean the large wound until the wound stopped leaking so much and dumped the water out into the grass before getting more water. She grabbed the saw and cut some wood from the trees before taking them to the creek and washing them and cleaved them so that they were flat on all sides. _

_She washed them once more and took them back to the robot. She checked to make sure the pieces fit the wound before watering and placing the clothing and towels onto the wound. She placed the wood over the clothing and tied it to the best of her ability with the rope. _

_When she finally finished, she looked to the robot's face and jumped. Dull blue eyes stared into her vibrant green ones. _

…

I snapped awake with a gasp, looking around wildly. I had no idea where that memory came from. It happened so long ago.

"You alright?" Ratchet asked, shifting his head that I was resting on slightly.

"Yeah" I replied softly, thinking the memory over.

"Good, I don't want a sick human on my helm" he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes murmuring a soft "jerk" and he chuckled.

I slid from the top of his head to his shoulder plating before looking at his back. The scar from long ago was hard to see unless you were looking.

"I see it healed" I stated.

Ratchet looked over to me in confusion before noticing where I was looking and stiffened slightly.

"Yes, it has" he shifted before picking me up and putting me back in the cube, "recharge, it is almost midnight"

I looked up at him before huffing and burito-ing into the rag, "night Robo-Grumpster"

I fell asleep after a minute of silence.

* * *

_**Sorry for the shorter chapter. The next chapter will the the last one until Shattered Thoughts comes out. After ST is released I will update both of them.**_

_**Also for those who don't like things I write I have a saying:**_

**"Don't Like? Don't Read. "**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Week Later- **

Miko, Jack and Raf exited their Guardians, giving a quick glance for Filrod and sighing when they didn't see her. Everyone was giving up hope.

They entered the school and sat down in their first class, shared by all of them. Class was about to start when the door opened. At Jack's soft gasp, Miko looked over and couldn't stop the gasp that left her mouth. Filrod entered and sat in her designated seat, looking like everything was normal, like she wasn't captured by the Doctor of Doom.

After school, the three went over to the girl.

"Filrod, how are you?" Miko asked.

Filrod just gave her the most confused face Miko has ever seen.

"I'm fine, why?"

"So, Ratchet didn't do anything to you?" this time it was Raf.

Filrod looked even more confused, "Ratchet? Who's that?"

The three looked at each other, wondering if Ratchet did something to erase her memory.

She looked behind her, "look, I have to get going, see you tomorrow?"

They murmured 'yeahs' as they watched her leave.

"The was weird, right?" Miko questioned and the boys nodded.

"Let's go tell Megatron" Jack said and they went to their Guardians.

…

-Autobot Base-

Ratchet typed at the computer when Optimus walked over. The False Prime stopped when he noticed how his Medic's normal unguarded EM-Field was hidden.

"I hope that experiment is not upsetting you" the Autobot leader stated warningly, making sure his extended Field held said warning.

The Medic winced at the attack before shaking his helm.

"Why would it? That human just proved how all humans are worthless" the Medic hissed darkly.

"Good" the leader was satisfied with that answer and he left.

Ratchet shuttered his optics and drew in deep breathes to slow his racing Spark.

…

-With Filrod-

-Filrod's POV-

I watched as Jack, Miko and Rafeal got into their vehicles before they drove off.

"What strange people" I murmured before heading towards my home.

I was about 1/3's of the way home when a dark truck, one like the movies, stopped in front of me and masked men came out. I took a step back and instantly ran. My heart beating rapidly as I ran quickly towards the desert.

I heard the rapid tires of two, maybe three cars following me and ran faster, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Stop Filrod, or Else-" the voice suddenly stopped and as it did another pair of wheels were sounding.

I grew even more panicked and panted heavily.

"Leave Me Alone!" I yelled, suddenly one of the vehicles swerved in front of me and stopped.

I skidded to a stop and before I knew it, painful electricity hit me.

I groaned and blinked open my green eyes. 'The hell?' being my first thought when I couldn't even see an inch in front of me it was that dark. My head hurt my my body wouldn't move.

"Hello? Is Anyone There?!" I called, no one replied.

I closed my eyes and shivered; it was cold in here. That was when I realized I was in what looked like a bunker, tied down to a dentist-like chair.

"No, No NO NO!" I shifted the best I could, trying to get out of the binds, "LET ME GO!"

The door opened and people in Lab Coats went to my side, an African American following.

"Hello again Filrod" he looked cruel.

"Who are you?! Let Me Go!" I demanded.

His eyes narrowed and he looked at the Lab Coats. One of them looked at a computer before shaking his head.

"You don't remember" the man stated more than he asked.

I swallowed thickly as he began laughing cruelly.

"This Is Perfect!" he smiled at me like he was a predator and I was his prey, "begin Alpha Sequence, 2201"

The Lab Coats looked startled.

"But sir, it wasn't tested for use on humans!"

"Then consider this a test trial"

The Lab Coats did not seem happy, but they also seemed scared of him.

"Yessir"

One of the Lab Coats left and came back a few minutes later carrying a strange looking device. The hesitated until the leader snapped for them to 'get on with it'. The Lab Coat headed for me with the device.

"Keep that thing away from me!" I panicked and struggled against the bounds.

The Lab Coat gave me an apologetic look before putting the device at on my temple. I seized up and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I fell limp; the last thing I saw was the leader's grinning face.


End file.
